Bros before Hoes
by Wings-chan
Summary: "I have a brilliant idea how we can solve both our problems." Penguin started to let Shachi know about his idea. Why only did Shachi have a dull feeling, that he didn't want to hear this idea at all? "And that... would be?" Without thinking, he spoke and in the next moment, he wanted to slap himself for being so curious. (Penko x Shachi)
1. A brilliant plan

**Autor note:** This story was inspirated by a rollplay game of a friend and me. We writting nonsense like always and then I had the idea to make it into a fanfiction and here it is. ;D

And thanks to **ratatoeskrI **for beta reading my story and helping to make it better to understand. (Original I write it in german, because that's easier for me)

Beforehand what you can expect of this story. It's not realy Yaoi or so, but you can see it like you like it most. I don't mind it. This story goes about Penguin and Shachi, having a crazy idea. Trafalgar Law and the other Heart pirates will be a part of this story too. For everything else you have to read the first chapter, since I don't want to spoil so much.  
The rating of the story will change to M later.

* * *

**One Piece**

_**Bros before Hoes **_

Chapter 1: A brilliant plan

* * *

It was a warm sunny day in the vast sea of the Grand Line. There wasn't any ship in sight. Only a yellow submarine, decorated with the Jolly Roger of a pirate crew on it's side, sailing over the calm sea.

On deck were two men, sitting limply leaned against the railing. Both wore a white jumpsuit with the symbol of their crew on the left side of their chest, directly over their heart, and both had black boots on their feet. The only things, that set the two men apart from each other, were their hats. One of them was wearing a dark blue, almost black hat with a yellow brim and the word "Penguin" written on it. Thanks to that hat, being pulled deep down his face, one could not see his eyes. Only a few black short strands of hair flashed from under said hat. The other had a mint green balloon hat with a red brim, red-brown hair, standing up slightly to the sides, and he was wearing black, oblong sunglasses that hid his eyes from the prying vision of other people.  
A dark, almost frightening aura, emanated from them. Ignorant people would describe them as dangerous, but their comrades knew better. The two were simply depressed again.

"Oi, Penguin", sounded the quiet voice of the man with the balloon hat, breaking through the silence that had prevailed.

"Ah?", came the short and crisp, a question resembling, answer, from his comrade, called "Penguin".

"I don't want to end as an old spinster...!" The young man called Shachi lamented.

"Shachi, shut up!" Penguin couldn't listen to the whining of his best friend anymore. It was always the same stuff.

"You speak well, dude! You already picked up one or two women. When is it my turn? I finally want to conclude too!" The offended Shachi crossed his arms in front of his chest and puffed out his cheeks.

A sigh escaped Penguin's throat. Feeling a little stressed out, he pulled his hat deeper down his face, using only one hand, and started thinking. It was right, he already was the lucky one and had disappeared with a woman into a hotel room while the crew got boozed up in a bar. He lost his innocence a long time ago. However, Shachi wasn't this lucky. Regardless of what he did or tried, he didn't end up with a woman. What didn't mean that Penguin wasn't also dissatisfied with his non existent love life.

Back then, when they set sail and became pirates, they had expected an somewhat different life. Since then, a few months had passed by. For both of them, it felt like years had already gone by.

"Calm down! I don't want to end up alone too, because then the only one left for me would be you..." Penguin didn't want to elaborate this thought any further. No, he didn't like men. At least not in that matter.

"What? That sounds like that happening would be actually bad?! Idiot!" Shachi stood up furiously and was about to punch and slap him for this comment.

"Think about it! You are a man, I am a man. I don't wanna imagine that. Besides, sometime in the future, I want to also have children." It was pretty obvious that this couldn't work. Right at this moment, while uttering these words, he got a brilliant idea. A mischievous grin that couldn't bode well, appeared on his face.

"Why... are you grinning like that, Peng?" Shachi was less than thrilled by this look. Unknowingly, he moved backwards. Now he actually was frightened. He swallowed the lump, suddenly building up in his throat, and didn't let Penguin out of his sight for all the time.

"I have a brilliant idea how we can solve both our problems." Penguin started to let Shachi know about his idea. Why only did Shachi have a dull feeling, that he didn't want to hear this idea at all?

"And that... would be?" Without thinking, he spoke and in the next moment, he wanted to slap himself for being so curious.

"We make you a woman!"

"WHAT?!" All features derailed Shachi, his jaw dropped and his mouth stood wide open. "ARE YOU CRAZY? MORE IMPORTANT, WHY ME? I WOULD BE A TOTALLY UGLY WOMAN!" Screaming loudly, he tried to defend himself and waved his hands about nervously. He didn't want to become a woman. He wanted to lose his innocence as a man.

"Bro, you would be a lot prettier being a woman." In a charming voice, filled with compliments, he tried to turn the tables. "You don't want to have an ugly woman, do you?" He really hoped, Penguin would answer in his favor.

"You wish. It is out of question." Still refusing, Penguin crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked directly at his friend , his face being way back in the shadows, letting it appear dark and cold. Seeing him like that made Shachi shiver in horror.  
Sometimes, he got really scared by his comrade, but this time he didn't want to give in so easily. If compliments didn't help, he had to use his secret weapon, whether he wanted to or not. He pulled down his sunglasses a bit, so that his hazel eyes could be seen, placed his hands in front of his chest and looked up to his comrade, with puppy eyes, that should melt one's heart.

"Please, Penguin. Without doubts, you would be a hot woman. Do it for your best friend." Shachi did everything to convince him. He didn't even cared about begging.

"Don't look at me like that." Who could resist this look for a long time? Even Penguin, who normally wasn't that easy to soften up, had a hard time doing so. Everything would be so much easier, if Shachi hadn't some influence on the final decision.

His comrade still looked at him with this cute look on his face. He wouldn't give up this easily. No matter how long it would take, he decided to stay firm. Penguin had to give in at some point, at least that's what he hoped for.

"Agh! It's okay. Now stop looking at me like that. No one bears that for long." At the end, he admitted defeat, even if this meant giving up his masculinity. The only thing, that made his decision a lot easier, was the thought of not having to stay a woman forever. Such a transformation was convertible. The only reason he did it, was for the sake of his best friend, who he saw as a kind of brother.

They knew each other for like almost an eternity, went through all kinds of trouble, resulting in strengthening the bond between them.

"Does that mean, you'll do it?" A pleasant anticipation resonated in Shachi's voice. Yet, he didn't want to show that to his friend, because it was possible for Penguin's answer to be negative.

Only a quiet and strong muttered "Yes" left the lips of his comrade and still, he could hear it loud and clear.

"Woah! How cool is that?" Shachi was acting like a small child, recieving a gift. Being joyfully and excited at the same time, he jumped up and down, until a thought crossed his mind, instantly reducing his joy. "Wait a moment. How shall that even work?" How in the name of their captain should a man become a woman? Did Penguin smoke something or how did he come up with this crazy idea? Normally, his comrade was the smarter one out of them, but now Shachi strongly doubted his intelligence.

With big question marks, painted all over his face, he looked at Penguin. He didn't even seem to be confused in the slightest because of his question. He still appeared very confident, as if he knew exactly, what he was talking about.

"You surely still remember Ivankov, who we got to know after the rescue of the strawhat boy."

Slowly Shachi realized, what his buddy meant."One of the Okamas?" As an answer he got a simple nod. "And how should he help us?" He didn't know, how an Okama should help them to make Penguin into a woman. Learning things about people, who could somewhat be important later on, wasn't his favorite thing to do.

"I'll tell you." Since Shachi would never understand it by himself, Penguin saved them both the trouble and came straight to the point. "He ate the Horu Horu no Mi. With that, he can inject hormones into the bodies of other people and like this, he's able to change the gender of a person. Which means, a woman can become a man and vice versa." Penguin had made his homework. He knew a lot of important stuff about other pirates, the marines or even the revolutioners.

One could almost hear the clicking sound in Shachi's head, at the time he realized, how Ivankov could help them with Penguin's brilliant plan. A joyful grin spread over his face. He hardly could wait for his comrade to become a woman and he finally having his turn. Besides all that joy, a bad feeling started to creep upon him. There was something that Penguin forgot to consider, which could maybe wreck the whole thing.

"Eh... Penguin", Shachi slowly started to voice his doubts out loud, "how or where do we find Ivankov?"

Suddenly an unpleasant silence emerged out of nowhere. Even the faint sound of the sea could be heard. This small, yet important detail the success of their plan depended on, he hadn't taken into account.

At this very moment, only one thought crossed his mind, he voiced it out loudly.

"Damn it!"


	2. Haunted by misfortune

**Autor** **note:** Thanks to Busaba for beta reading this chapter. ;)

* * *

**One Piece**

_**Bros before Hoes**_

_Chapter 2: Haunted by misfortune_

* * *

After this realization an uncomfortable silence fell over them. Penguin wanted to tear his hair out. How could such a mistake happen to him? Everything was so perfect. He had thought about each detail. Just not for Ivankov to disappear from the screen and being hardly to detect. If not even the world government knew where he was, how could such plain figures like Shachi and himself pull it off?

"Looks like you aren't that smart!" A big grin appeared on Shachis lips. It seemed he really enjoyed teasing his friend.

"Shut up! Think about a way to find Ivankov's whereabouts too. Or else the plan won't work and you'll stay an old spinster!" The last part hit very well. Shachi pursed his lips. "Gotcha."

Standing up slowly from the ground, where he was sitting till now, Penguin walked over to the railing. He leaned against the cold steel, crossing his arms and letting his gaze wander to the open sea. As fast as possible he had to come up with a solution. After having such a brilliant idea, he didn't want to look stupid in front of his friend. He would never hear the end of it. Shachi would never let such an opportunity pass by, if he could tease him with it.

Penguin brooded over it. His head rattled and steamed, but an answer was far away.

"We'll find a solution, Peng." Shachi slapped his friend on the back, trying to cheer him up. He leaned with his back against the railing, crossing his arms behind his head and looking up to the sky. Thanks to his sunglasses he didn't mind the strong shining sun, watching the clouds without trouble.

Sometimes Penguin wondered how Shachi could be that optimistic. He turned his head to his friend and looked him up and down.  
"And what do you suggest? Let me hear it." He was really curious about his answer.

For a short while silence fell over them. Shachi put his hand under his chin, thinking deeply about it. "Why don't we go and ask Captain if he can help us?" The wide grin showing on his face was a sign that he was really confident about his idea. Penguin didn't like this idea. He knew their Captain – Trafalgar Law – very well and he already saw Law's reaction before his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? He would laugh at us or even worse..." Just thinking about it let a shiver ran down Penguin's spine. He shuddered. Thinking about it what Law would do to them, the imagination alone was an overkill.

"Ugh, you're right. Let's forget it." Shachi felt the same as Penguin did, finally noticing his mistake. No one of them wanted to meet with the sadistic vein of Law like this.

* * *

The time passed by. Days became weeks and weeks turned into months and still the two friends hadn't reached their goal. They had spent a lot of sleepless nights. They started everything with eagerness and full of energy, but so far no success was seen and they started to lose hope. They had given their best to do everything in the dark, so no one of the crew or the Captain would find out their plan. They didn't want to feel disgraced.

Penguin and Shachi did their best for it. They talked several hours, exchanged ideas or just thought about possible ways to find Ivankov. When they reached an island with a town, they were gone and tried to collect information. They didn't let an opportunity pass by, but even their motivation, being strong and firm at the beginning, dropped with the time.

They hadn't gained anything. The few pieces of information they had, didn't get them anywhere. They still didn't know how to find Ivankov. This was even harder than to find a needle in a haystack. For the two friends it seemed as if it was really impossible.

"Island in sight, Captain!" Bepo first mate of Trafalgar Law reported their current position. After a few days on sea they reached the next island, which the log pose was showing them.  
"Good. We'll dock at the first harbor. Everyone prepare for emerging!" Every member of the Heart Pirates followed the instructions of their Captain, doing the tasks they were assigned with, the submarine cut through the water surface and they docked at the nearest harbor.

Two members of the crew were absent minded. They were depressed and totally down. The reason for Penguin's and Shachi's condition was unknown to the others. "What's the matter with them?" Bepo voiced out loud what the others only thought about. The polar bear worried about his friends, but Law stopped him to get to the bottom of it. They would calm down, so Law thought; it wasn't the first time that they acted this way. As long as they didn't cause any trouble to him or the crew, he didn't care what bothered them.

While the other crew members ran errands, Penguin and Shachi walked into a bar. They wanted only one thing right now, to drown their sorrows with some drinks. They didn't care that outside was still a bright day. After all these failures on their search they wanted only one thing: at least to forget it for just a moment. And what's better than strong alcohol, misting all senses and soothing their nerves?

"Two glasses full of rum!" After taking their seats at the counter, Penguin ordered two drinks for them. There was no one besides them in the bar. At this time of the day there wasn't much business.  
"Coming up!" The barman placed two glasses in front of them both, took the bottle of rum in his hand and poured them a slug of alcohol in it. At once they grabbed each one a glass and downed the drink in one gulp. "One more!" They demanded loudly, putting the glasses down on the counter.

One glass of rum after another found the way down their throats. Both had stopped to count how much they had drank a long time ago. On the other hand the barman made a list about it and looked forward to all the Berrys, which he would earn from these idiots.

Strongly intoxicated and still holding a glass of rum in his hand, Shachi ran his view over the bar. Nearby at another table sat a beautiful woman. She had long curly hair, two strands falling over her shoulders. She also had radiant blue eyes, a small button nose and red full lips. She wore a short red dress, enhancing her curves, and high heels, elongating her legs.

"Look at this beautiful woman over there!"Shachi thrust his elbow into Penguin's side. With a turn of his head he brought Penguin's attention to the women, who he just had detected in the bar. Surprised by this move Penguin nearly spilled the valuable rum, but he won his balance back and took a big gulp out of his glass. He looked in the direction his friend was pointing and also spotted the pretty woman. "Woah!" A joyful sound escaped his lips.  
"Do you think we should try it?" A big grin graced Shachi's lips. After all this misfortune he wanted to finally have a success. Right at this moment they thought the same. Even if they would be rejected, it was still worth a try.

"Come, let's go over there!" Penguin decided for them both, put his empty glass on the counter and slid down his stool, standing on wobbly legs. Shachi did the same. They searched their pockets for money, left it on the counter and went right to the table where the beautiful woman sat.

Since Penguin was the smarter one of them, Shachi left the talking to him.  
"Hello, pretty lady. What brought you to such a bar?" With blushing cheeks, from the alcohol, and a wide smile on his lips, he looked down at the beauty. Shachi stood closely to his friend and had the same expression on his face. Every other person would describe them as creepy, but to their surprise the lady in front of them was delighted by them. "Oh, such sweet boys."

At the end it was the woman, who picked up these men and not the other way around. In their drunken state Penguin and Shachi didn't care about it. They were happy to be finally successful.

While the barman counted his money and was happy that he got a big tip out of these idiots, he noticed a bit disgusted how the odd trio left his bar. These two were not really the ugliest men, but even they could get something better than "her". He asked himself what they liked about a man in women clothes.

* * *

Thanks to** Auntie .Rune26: **I am happy that someone likes this story. There are really not much stories about Penguin and Shachi. ;)


	3. Luck of the fools

******Autor** **note:**Thanks to Busaba for beta reading this chapter. ;)

* * *

**One Piece**

_**Bros before Hoes**_

_Chapter 3: Luck of the fools_

* * *

Strong muffled sounds reached Shachi's ear. He couldn't recognize them. Did someone talk? He didn't understand a word. It was so quiet and distorted. His senses played a prank on him.

What happened? Where was he right now? The last thing he remembered was this beautiful woman at the bar. Only the thought of her conjured a smile on his face.

What happened after they followed her? Blurrily he remembered entering a building, most likely a hotel. At this point his memory faded. No matter how hard he tried to remember it, it was no use. Did he lose consciousness?

"God, how embarrassing", he thought. Did that really happen?

Without opening his eyes he scanned his close surroundings with his hand. It felt really soft and fluffy. So nice and cozy that he didn't want to open his eyes, but rather sleep for a bit longer. The sounds around him stopped him from doing this.

With a swift movement he turned around on his back and put his feet up. Slowly and clumsy he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was trivial, but so characteristic for him. Where were his sunglasses? He didn't like it, when other people could see his eyes. With the sunglasses he looked more threatening than without.

"Oh, looks like this cutie is finally awake!" A sweet charming voice reached his ear. When he raised up from the bed to see the owner of this voice with joyful eyes, he was taken by complete surprise by the sight he saw before himself. Screaming loudly he leaped backwards and fell from the bed to the hard floor.

Damn it, where was he? Where was the pretty woman from the bar? This could only be a nightmare.

"No, let me go! Help me, Shachi!" This voice he would recognize everywhere. Slowly and still hiding behind the bed Shachi sat up and looked over the edge of the bed. It was difficult to tell, but he thought he saw a part of Penguin's hat. He was laying on the other bed and gigantic shapes hogged over him. His friend was in big trouble. What should he do? Shachi knew he didn't have a chance against these monsters.

"Boy, did you get hurt?" On feathery feet the person from before came around the bed and stood right beside the Heart Pirate crouching on the floor. Nervously Shachi turned around. A cold shiver went down his back. Before him stood the beauty from the bar. Unfortunately in a partly sober state she wasn't as beautiful as before. Now he could see her real self. A square-built guy with stubbles at his chin, wearing a curly blonde wig and a short red dress.

"Should I kiss your boo-boo?" The Okama pursed her lips, ready to plant a kiss, but she missed her target. The man wearing woman clothes couldn't see fast enough how Shachi crawled panicked on all fours through half of the room. By a hair he escaped the danger for the moment. For his friend it didn't look so good. The desperate and for help asking screams were unmistakeable Penguin's. He could feel the hands of the Okama everywhere on his body. There was no place, which wasn't groped yet. They attacked him with their mouths, planting porky sloppy kisses and started to peel him out of his jumpsuit.

With all his strength Penguin struggled against them, but he didn't have a chance against these enemies. He was at their mercy.

Shachi wanted to help his friend, but an Okama was still after him too. He needed to get out of here as fast as possible and get help. Only their captain could free Penguin out of this misery. He was their last hope.

Busy searching for an exit Shachi's view roamed through the whole room. Where was the fucking door? When he finally found it in his panic mode, he crawled still on all fours to it. That way, he thought the Okama would notice him less easily than by running upright through the room. Sadly his plan didn't work, when he bumped with his head against something or someone. Lifting his glance from the ground, he saw a pair of pink boots right before himself and was instantly frozen in his movement. This was it for him. They were screwed. There went his dream to get together with a woman.

"Boy-chan, what are you doing there on the ground?"

Instead of giving an answer Shachi pushed his head covered by his hat against the cold ground and made himself as small as possible.

"Please, don't harm me." He hoped strongly that the Okama would spare him. He didn't have another choice than to beg him. Even his pride he threw overboard. He sure didn't want to lose his innocence to an Okama. Everything, but not that, went through his head.

Why did their plans always go wrong? Penguin already fell victim to them. You could still hear his screams echoing through the room. And now should he be the next one?

"Please, I don't want to end this way. I just wanted to finally get a woman and lose my virginity. This is my only dream." He didn't know if this person would listen to him, but it felt good to voice it out loud. Maybe there was a god up in the heavens, who would hear his pleading.

"Boy-chan, are you crying?" The Okama crouched down before the young man and looked worried at him. He didn't want to scare him, just check if everything is in order. What happened here while he was away?

Shachi rubbed over his eyes with the back of his hand. Surprised he noticed that he really had shed tears. Which real man wouldn't do it in a situation as his? After all this was about his manliness.

"I don't cry." To admit such a weakness before someone else was something totally different. He rather lied than to tell the truth.

"We just want to find this Ivankov person and ask him to make my friend into a woman. That alone is enough to drive you to despair." Being unable to find him, wasn't their biggest problem right now. Shachi prepared himself for everything what could happen next.

"If this is all you want than look up. He is standing right before you, Boy-chan!" Surprised by these words Shachi raised his head and looked up. With big widened eyes and an opened mouth he looked at the person before himself. A really tall, square-built man with a head so big that it occupied nearly half of his body, curly purple hair and dressed in a tight fitting outfit, barely covering the most important places, stood before him. The color of his dress struck ones eye. The dazzling pink might really blind someone, so strong was it. Compatible to it he wore mesh stockings and a cape made out of mesh. His chest was decorated by a Jolly Roger symbol and on his head there was a small golden crown. All in all the man before him was a weird, kinky figure. Without any doubts Shachi recognized him. This man was Emporio Ivankov.

"Ivankov-sama!" A bright keen sparkle was visible in his hazel eyes. He could hardly believe it. Could it be a dream? To make sure Shachi pinched his cheek. A light pain was sent off from this place of his face. It wasn't a dream. Out of joy, that their goal came within reach, he jumped from the ground and looked with beaming eyes at the person before him.  
"You really are him!" He could hardly believe his luck.

Ivankov was really amazed how this boy could change from one mood to the opposite. Something like this he witnessed rarely. All the more he was excited and willing to fulfill the wish of these boys.

"What's your name, Boy-chan?" Ivankov had a strong feeling he had already seen this young man somewhere before.

"My name is Shachi."

"Shachi-boy, is the boy there your friend?" He looked to the boy, who was monopolized by his companions. Shachi turned around in the direction of Penguin and the Okama as well. It was horrible to watch it. He wanted to avert his gaze and just forget what he had seen.

"Yes, it's him."

"You have played enough, girls! Bring this sweety to me, heehaw!" Given this order from their king the Okama let go of their victim, grabbed him under his arms and carried him quick to Ivankov. Shocked by the view of his friend Shachi put a hand before his mouth. What have they done to him? Penguin was cluttered with red lipstick kisses, his hat was lightly crooked and his jumpsuit half pulled off, so the black T-shirt, which he wore under it, could be seen. He looked really bad. He had used his whole energy to defend himself against the Okama and now he stood before his friend with wobbly legs.

"Why didn't you help me, Shachi?!" Pissed off he shouted at his best friend. Opposite to him he didn't look as bruised. The only thing missing was his sunglasses. No scratch, no lipstick kisses, nothing at all. It was really unfair. And all this only because he was the better looking one in this friendship. Perhaps it was the fact, that Shachi passed out when he entered the hotel room, while Penguin could handle more alcohol than his friend.

"Just forget that now! Look who I found." Instead of giving him an answer Shachi directed the conversation in a different direction. Penguin let his view wander from Shachi to the person next to him. When he saw who it was, he had the same reaction as Shachi before.

"I heard from your friend that you want to be a woman. Is that so, Penguin-boy?" Without asking for Penguin's name Ivankov assumed that this was his name - thanks to his hat and the label written on it. Penguin's cheeks turned red. It was embarrassing to admit it freely. After they finally had found him, he should manage that too.  
"Yes." He adjusted his hat, so his red cheeks weren't seen directly, and corrected the sleeves of his jumpsuit. Since the zipper broke in his fight against the Okama, he wore it open.

"It's a piece of cake. I really like to help the people to find their true nature." Ivankov send a wink in Penguin's direction. This boy, he knew, would be a beautiful woman.

Normally after the torture by the Okama nothing could shock him, still an unpleasant shiver ran down his spine. And why did he call it true nature? He wasn't caught in the wrong body for sure, but Penguin didn't want to reveal the true motive behind their plan to Ivankov, because it would harm the realization of their plan.

"Please give him big boobs, Ivankov-sama!" Head over ears a wide, lewd smile spread on Shachi's face. With his hands before his own chest he described the size of breasts, he wished Penguin to have after his transformation. If they did this, he thought, they would do it right.

Amusingly Ivankov started to laugh. These boys were something special. He noticed it immediately. When he looked closely at them, he noticed the symbol on the left chest side of their jumpsuits. His sense hadn't fooled him. He already knew these two boys and also to which pirate crew they belonged to. "You belong to Trafalgar-boys crew, don't you?" So far as what he had heard about their captain, and that was certainly nothing good, he wouldn't be very delighted by the transformation of one of his crew members. The crew consisted of only men and a polar bear. A female crew member would make things hum. The joy was bound to occur.

How long would it take till Trafalgar Law put down his cool frontage and snap?

Too bad Ivankov wouldn't witness it himself. Either way he knew that it would happen for sure. It was only a question of time.

Amazed Penguin and Shachi looked at each other and nodded to Ivankov as an answer. They hadn't thought he would still remember them. Their last encounter was a while ago.

"Lets get started, heehaw." Pleased Ivankov took some steps forward, till he came to a stop before him.

"Emporio Onna Hormone!" The tip of his fingers changed, they got longer and sharper and were akin to a sort of needle. Without warning he thrust all ten fingertips into Penguin's right and left torso side and injected the female hormones. This process only lasted for a few seconds, but the show already started.

"Ah!" At the thrust of Ivankov's fingertips a short, quiet scream of pain escaped Penguin's lips. He felt how his body began to change, tensed up in his position and held the hands above his rib cage. It didn't hurt, but left an odd feeling behind. They could see the change immediately. His facial features got finer, his hair longer, so they reached his hip. His muscles decreased strongly, they were replaced with well formed curves at the chest and bottom and his waist got narrower. His jumpsuit, which had fit perfectly, was now too large. Only around the chest it was too tight.

All attendants in the room could witness up close Penguin's transformation into a woman. Especially Shachi watched the transformation of his friend with wide open eyes. His view lay frozen on Penguin's chest. The flat chest of a man got replaced by two big well formed breasts. It itched in his fingers and he couldn't resist the temptation to touch these gorgeous "specimen". Absentminded he walked up to the still confused Penguin and without thinking about what he was doing Shachi groped his friend's new won boobs.

"They do feel really real." With blushing cheeks and a smile on the lips he looked at the result of the transformation.

Shortly after a loud, sharp scream followed by an ear piercing bang fulfilled the whole room. It was totally silent. No one dared to say a word.

With the hands protective crossing above her chest and an angry glance directed at Shachi, Penguin turned away from the attendants and walked hurriedly to the door. A blush, which he tried to hide, was seen on his whole face. What persuaded this idiot to grope him before all these people?

He had smacked Shachi reflexively.

Shocked by it Shachi stared after Penguin and held his strongly throbbing cheek.

"Hey, wait! Don't let me alone back here!" With lightning speed he grabbed his sunglasses, which he had missed on the nightstand beside the bed, gave his thanks bowing before Ivankov and ran after Penguin.

* * *

Reaching the outside of the hotel, Shachi looked frantically around the area, till he noticed the white jumpsuit of Penguin in the distance and ran after his friend. After he reached him, he walked again in normal walking speed.

"Why did you slap me in the face, Dude?" A red, big hand print could be seen on Shachi's left cheek. That he still talked with Penguin like a man, although he was a woman now, didn't catch his eye.

"You deserve it." It was out of the question that Penguin would apologize to him for what he did. After all it was Shachi's own fault. Would he touch other woman's breasts immediately too? Didn't he have any manners?

"I thought this was the plan. You turn into a woman and I get my turn." Thanks to his sunglasses no one could see his baffles look. Shachi didn't know what he did wrong. What was the matter with Penguin all of a sudden?

Now that his eyes were hidden by the sunglasses, he looked his friend up from head to toe. Earlier he didn't really have a chance for that, since his view was only directed at that one body area. With slightly red cheeks he realized what a beauty Penguin became. Even though he looked really worn out and shattered right now. The people, who passed by, looked strangely at Penguin. Once he realized the reason for their staring, he wiped away the red lipstick marks from his face. His jumpsuit was ruined after all, he could use it. Lipstick marks didn't matter there anymore.

"Maybe I changed my mind." He wasn't sure himself what he wanted and what not. To be a woman maybe was more complicated than Penguin had thought. At the moment he just wanted to go back to the ship, but there was still a little problem.

"What? You can't be serious?!" Furiously Shachi brandished his arms in front of his body and showed clearly, that he didn't like Penguin's decision. Maybe he only needed time to get used to this female body? He hoped that was the only case. Otherwise the whole trouble was all for nothing.

"This is trivial now, Shachi. More important is to discuss what we are going to tell the captain and the others… how it happened that I'm suddenly a woman. Listen well."

Now was the time. Penguin had to take his courage in both hands and face the others. How would their reactions be?

"Is everything alright, Peng?" With blushing cheeks Shachi looked over his shoulder back at Penguin, who had pressed himself close to his back and clung to his jumpsuit. He never saw his friend acting like that before. A part of him liked it, that this female body pressed so much against himself, and an other part worried about his friend.

"Not really." Penguin admired openly that this whole thing added more on him than thought. For unknown reasons it was embarrassing for him and he was ashamed by it. Was it because of these female hormones? He wanted nothing more than to turn around and run from his problem, but a certain idiot gave him the strength to face it.

"I'm with you. We'll make it together." He also managed to conjure a smile on his face.

"Thank you. Let's settle it."

* * *

Suddenly the mood on deck changed. The men of the crew weren't to control anymore, when they saw Shachi walking on board in the company of a woman. Sayings like "Who is this sweet lady, Shachi?" or "Why don't you introduce her to us?" and much more reached his ears. No one of them seemed to recognize Penguin. He still wore his hat and his jumpsuit, even if he hid behind Shachi.

The noise on deck didn't go unnoticed by the captain of the Heart Pirates. Law opened the big, heavy metal door, which led from the inside of the ship to the upper deck, and walked calmly to the mob, which had formed around Shachi and the unknown woman. His sheer presence forced them to step aside.

"What's the matter here?" The tone of his voice was cold and sounded uncaring, as if he wasn't particularly interested in the current event. The ones who knew him better, knew that it was only a facade and that he very well cared for the well-being of his crew. He only had another way of doing that.

"Captain!" Shachi's crying voice was the first thing Law heard. This couldn't mean anything good. What had they done this time? "Something terrible happened!"

Law's glance went to the person, who still hid behind Shachi.

"What happened, Shachi?" Sceptically he raised an eyebrow.

Even Bepo, who had slept peacefully on the deck until now, took notice of it. Staying in the background he looked what took place.

Right on cue Shachi started to tell what had happen to them. He amplified the story to their behalf, made up parts, which never happened like that, and made Penguin into a hero.

"Out of nowhere the Okama attacked us. We gave our best, but they were too strong and we were outnumbered. Then the king of the Okama appeared, he wanted to make a dash for me, but Penguin bravely intervened and protected me with his own body. I only heard him screaming and saw how his body started to change. It happened so fast." To make his story clear he went a step to the side, so that everyone could have a look at Penguin's new body. It was hard to believe for the crew that this young, beautiful woman was indeed their friend. Solely because of his clothes they could recognize him.

"Somehow we escaped. You can see what happened to Penguin. He sacrificed himself for me. He is a true hero." Shachi finished his summary of the events. Nearly every one of them believed his story, only their captain wasn't so easily to wrap round his little finger. Law suspected that they had planned something, but who could think that it was to such a degree. What was going round in their heads?

Penguin felt like on a serving tray. He was at the mercy of their glances. Ashamed he lowered his view and looked interested at the planks on deck.

"You really turned into a woman. I already know who crossed your way." There was only one person, who could do something like this.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I failed." It wasn't easy for Penguin to admit it, but this was a part of their plan. It had to be convincing, so that they would believe their story. Would Law really believe them?

"If someone failed, then it's me, Captain!" Determined and standing tall Shachi looked directly into Law's eyes. He took the whole blame on himself. Wasn't that something what women liked? Shachi hoped that it would leave a good impression on Penguin and if possible he would still have his chance with him. The slap and the associated rejection - he still didn't get over it.

"That's enough. I heard enough!" The way Law talked to them didn't allow them to talk back. Immediately Shachi and Penguin flinched. Too well they knew this tone of their Captain's voice. They didn't dare to look him in the eyes. Wasn't their plan good enough? Did they overestimate themselves? Who were they to outsmart their Captain? He was the Captain of the Heart Pirates for a reason.  
"I will take the matters into my hands now and give a proper talking to this king of the Okama. No one lays his hands on my crew and get away with it." It was better not to mess with Trafalgar Law, if they knew what was good for them.

* * *

This chapter is a bit longer. Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you like this little gift. ;)

To **Ellena: **Thank you very much, I'm glad you like my story. I already let each chapter being beta raed, but there could still be mistakes from the german to english translation. XD

To **G:** I hope this story gives a bit more love to this two fools we love so much. Thank you.

To **Auntie .Rune26****:** I'm glad I could make you happy. Hope you enjoy this little Christmas gift in form of a new chapter ;D


End file.
